When Everything Mattered
by NelOr
Summary: Battle Royale 2006, Shiroiwa North, Junior High School, class 2/C. The Year after Shogo Kawada's Win of Battle Royale, The story of a Girl & her unforseen victory.


**:When Everything Mattered:**

**Thursday/October/YAY End Of Year Trip. X3**

I can't wait the school trip is tomorrow, Off to Tokyo City who would have thought, The school would pull the money together for an End of Year Trip to Tokyo, This is so awesome I'm packed & ready, even if it is only for the day I want to be ready for anything. SO EXCITED SO EXCITED ^-^…

**Friday/October/Today's The Day. : 3**

I'm on the bus & where on our way to TOKYO!!!!! Uhh Sakura keeps bugging me about Shiro, so I made Him change seats with me XD… that will show her… My mum gave me some extra money so I can buy myself some nice cloths & other things from in the city but I think I'll get my parents a little something as well, just to say thanks. ^-^

**Saturday/October/Why? ;(**

THEY KILLED YUKO,

It's so horrible how could they make us do this to each other Damn them, Me & Shiro meet up after they let me out, I thought he was playing he was never one to put his life on the line for others, but he said he doesn't want to play, He got a good weapon though a Mac10, I just got a Hammer…

OMG we found Sakura, Ano & Kikumi. Im so glad there ok were hiding out in a old shed its pretty broken down, with the roof half caved in, But Kikumi said this will be safer as less people will think to look in here. Im glad we Have Kikumi he's smart; He said he has a plan and that these a 60% chance it will work.

Me- Hammer

Shiro- Mac10

Sakura- Revolver

Ano- Katana

Kikumi- Megaphone

List of the dead

GIRLS

(7)Hiroro Yuko

(2)Ayuya Mimi

(1)Ayuya Amimi

BOYS

(4)Shoshi Tsugi

(3)Hahira Nunami

5-Dead…..19-left

**Sunday/October/The Program ;(**

I don't think Shiro trusts us. He doesn't let anyone touch his Mac10, It was my idea that we take turns guarding I mean we have two guns & there's 5 of us, But Shiro won't give up his gun he has been guarding since yesterday.

YES!!! Kikumi said that they can hear everything we say, he also said we shouldn't stop talking about normal things, we just can't talk about the plan aloud. Kikumi also hacked into the system file of the program computers when have a map now of the island and it shows where everyone else is.

It's getting late Shiro finally gave up his gun to Ano, So Ano is on Guard, with me I'm watching the Laptop screen to monitor where everyone is we figured out that the blue dots & male students & Red dots are female once again this was Kikumi who thought of it.

OMG We thought we had be discovered ;-;. Earlier tonight Blue dot 11 was getting really close to us we figured it was Takiro as his class number is 11. We were right he came in && we aimed our guns at him. He wasn't playing just trying to like minded people to help him put a stop to the game his weapon was a GPS witch was most likely how he found us…

(3)Me- Hammer

(1)Shiro- Mac10

(6)Sakura- Revolver

(12)Ano- Katana

(11)Kikumi- Megaphone

(10)Takiro- GPS

List of the dead

GIRLS

(7)Hiroro Yuko

(2)Ayuya Mimi

(1)Ayuya Ami

(8)Ijijamishi Shinako

(11)Miyotsu Saisaki

(5)Fujijimi Sakiko

(4)Chisaki Noraru

(9)Ijima Ayayu

BOYS

(4)Hiroshi Tsugi

(3)Hahira Nunami

(7)Nahimashi Hikasa

(6)Ikiko Tsusho

(2)Ayutsu Mino

13-Dead…11-Left

**Monday/October/Taki?**

I had awoken this morning to find Taki had gone, Kikumi & Sakura said he just left, that he wanted to find Chiyomi that I could understand he & Chiyomi had been dating for some time now. They gave him the Revolver just incase he ran into trouble, He was just going out to get Chiyomi & bring her back, witch was good even though me and Chiyomi never talked much she was one of the nicer girls.

Im watching the screen again, Taki has found Chiyomi & there on there way back ^-^… they did run into trouble just before the Blue dot 9 was with them but I guess Kiano was playing & Taki had to kill him.

Taki & Chiyo are almost back Sakura has taken over watching the screen so I can write about the plan, witch is going well Kikumi has almost figured out how to get these damn collars off. I can't wa…….

Taki & Chiyo there gone Sakura said she just turned away for a short time to hand Kikumi something & when she turned back there dots were gone??? She said the closest people to them were us but we were all here & were no were near a Danger Zone..

This doesn't make any sense how could they just disappear I'm hoping there not dead but Ano said that's the only way they would disappear. It's not fair they were so close to us & now there gone.

Shiro just got back wait he was gone???

His collar it's off was that why we didn't know he was gone did he go & kill Taki & Chiyo NO why would he do that he is all ready free, he has no need to play.

There all fighting Shiro, Kikumi & Ano. It was Shiro he killed them he said so himself. me & Sakura are hiding now were afraid.

GUN SHOTS

Me & Sakura decided to get out of there, we found a big tree hopeful we will be safe here.

It's just after 6pm, The report just ended Ano & Kikumi are dead. The Area were in is about to become a Danger Zone so we have to move fast.

Things are looking grim with out Kikumi there's no way were getting off alive, me & Sakura said will stay together until the end that way at less we can die as friends & not the way Kikumi & Ano died…

List of the dead

GIRLS

(7)Hiroro Yuko

(2)Ayuya Mimi

(1)Ayuya Ami

(8)Ijijamishi Shinako

(11)Miyotsu Saisaki

(5)Fujijimi Sakiko

(4)Chisaki Noraru

(9)Ijima Ayayu

(12)Tsusa Chiyomi

BOYS

(4)Hiroshi Tsugi

(3)Hahira Nunami

(7)Nahimashi Hikasa

(6)Ikiko Tsusho

(2)Ayutsu Mino

(8)Nurikisagawa Yuuri

(9)Kakita Kiano

(10)Sasahiro Takiro

(12)Tamakikora Ano

(5)Hitoji Kikumi

19-Dead…5-Left

It seems things are looking up we met up with Minano & Hitomi, They have agreed to Mine & Sakura's Idea to die together & not let the government win. Were all just eating the rest of our food at the moment no use letting it go to waste…

Um it's almost time were sitting in a circle talking about the good times as I Wright this. They want to leave a message just incase you are ever found Diary I think it's a good idea ^-^…

---------------

Harro Sakura here.

I just want to let my family know that I died happy, all that has happened up to now was horrible but as the last of us come together as friends I feel grateful to have made such friends even within this terrifying game.

My friends Rani, Hitomi & Minano. They helped me through so much, Rani was by my side through the whole thing Never once did we fight over stupid things like we usury do.

I Love You Mum. Keep that smile on you face.

I Love You Dad. Don't work to hard.

I Love You Kia. Be good.

I miss you all so much, Please don't cry for me just remember what I was like, never down always Happy, well that's what Dad always told me anyways.

LOVE SAKURA 3

---

Hay this be Minano.

Not much to say really, just Sho look after dad ok, don't let him drink so much. That's your guys pay check he's drinking.

I also think Im lucky in a way, not that I was picked for the program but that I found the girl for me, Sho like you always said everything is for a reason, I mean it took this sick game from me to relies how I truly felt about her.

I don't want you to feel sad about me dieing just keep your head up & move foreword with life, just don't forget about me & I'll call us even.

-Minano

---

Its Hitomi Mom I hope your doing fine, I missed you so much, it's hard to believe I'll never get to see you again. Mom we were so close & you always told me everything well I found a boyfriend ^-^! He is so nice & protected me through out this game His name is Minano I just wish I got to spend more time with him.

Mom you remember Rani & Sakura right, well we, Me & Minano found them, Rani Asked us who was going to win? We didn't know what she was talking about; her idea of winning was if we all died together as friends, I Hadn't even thought about killing Minano, so we joined them.

True Friends, mom you said they were the hardest to find but guess what I found them & it's the best feeling I ever felt.

Stay Safe mom love you ^-^

Hitomi LOVE3

---

Rani's turn now.

Mum, Dad, Ukami I just want to say Thank you for every thing you have ever done for me, I love you, & Ukami Im sorry for all the times I said mean things to you, you're the best brother anyone could ever ask for. Mum & Dad Im sorry for all the times I made you mad & Sad, Im sorry for all the times I never listen to you, & Im sorry for all the time's I took my anger out on you, those hurtful words I said.

I have been torn apart from the events that iv seen & now in the last moments we have pulled together, so we may die as friends, It's always best to die with those you love, Friends, only true friends can do what we did today.

Iv always been thankful for my great family thank you so much…

& now for My Great friends.

Rani Loves you more then anything.

------------------

It's time Im no longer afraid of dieing now that I have friends.

The collars are Beeping to tell us it's almost game over…

Shiro he killed them he just came out of nowhere and killed them we didn't even have time to talk to him, but why me he killed them all but me..

He's getting closer now Im afraid again, stopped he stopped…

GAME OVER WINNER RANI ANINEKO

It's over the game is over Im the last one left Shiro killed them all so I could live, He even killed himself. He told me Kikumi lied about getting closer to getting off the island I said I didn't care if we got off or not, That as long as we stayed friends I would have been happy. It's over I feel like I cheated Sakura, Hitomi & Minano, we were meant to die together we planed to die together yet Im still here alive, & on my way back to the main land, I can't even see what Im writing my eyes are blurred with tears. Im not Happy Im Sad, my heart feels like it's being crushed. Why couldn't I have died with them, with my friends.

Death is easy, Life is Hard, I heard someone say that once, it's so true. Life is so hard but dead comes so easy. I don't think we truly fear death more like we fear losing all we have came into possession of.

------------------------------------------------------

**BATTLE ROYALE CLASS 2006 **Shiroiwa, North, Junior High School, class2/C

**BOYS**

(1)Azuka Shiro

(2)Ayutsu Mino

(3)Hahira Nunami

(4)Hiroshi Tsugi

(5)Hitoji Kikumi

(6)Ikiko Tsusho

(7)Nahimashi Hikasa

(8)Nurikisagawa Yuuri

(9)Kakita Kiano

(10)Sasahiro Takiro

(11)Tsukioka Minano

(12)Tamakikora Ano

**GIRLS**

(1)Ayuta Ami

(2)Ayuta Mimi

(3)Anineko Rani

(4)Chisaki Noraru

(5)Fujijimi Sakiko

(6)Famiyo Sakura

(7)Hiroro Yuko

(8)Ijijamishi Shinako

(9)Ijima Ayayu

(10)Misaso Hitomi

(11)Miyotsu Saisaki

(12)Tsusa Chiyomi


End file.
